Kor'alli and Trakkor
by Luna Ardere
Summary: Just a short one-shot about the troll hunter Kor'alli who I borrowed from the wonderful KraeHi aka darkspear Kor'alli and it's silly and rated T for sexual themes.


Okey. So I was up a 5.30 one morning. I couldn't sleep, and I did not know what to do. So I had a look in KraeHi's gallery, and I found a sketch of her Kor'alli. And I started writing. And this is what came out. I don't know if it's very accurate.

I have no idea if there's Frost Giants in Northrend. I just felt it would be natural. I haven't been there, 'cause I'm still a noob and lv 56, I haven't even been to Outland because my computer can't handle it. So, yes. Noob. Just say it.

The two bloodelfs are the lesbian (!) pair that me and my man plays (just because we HATE male bloodelfs, and we really wanted to quest in their area, so we made them lesbians.)

And Bliazzard owns wow and blah blah, all of that.

******

And honestly… is there any way to write down what a murloc says?

******

"Could be worse," Kor'alli smiled. "Them could be twenty feet tall."

This was not much of a comfort to Trakkor who made sure to tell his master that he was not enjoying himself. The raptor snorted loudly and turned around so quickly Kor'alli had to duck not to be hit by his tail.

Just last week they had been hunting frost giants in Northrend, to their mutual delight, but this week they had not been so lucky in choosing their quests.

Kor'alli did not remember too much of how he had gotten into it. He could vaguely recall something about a bet and too many drinks with some very nice and joyful people, and then when he awoke he had been dropped off at the shore in Hillsbrad with a note saying he had betted a lot of shiny coin on being able to hunt down ten thousand murlocs within the end of the week.

In his small camp under a pine there was already a solid stack of murloc fins, which he had to keep as proof to the deed. Now his big, red raptor was running up and down the beach to the screams of "Blaralarlarlaralarla".

Trakkor was bored. In the beginning Kor'alli had helped him kill the wretched things, but now the troll was getting fed up and had taken shelter in the shade, while his pet still ran around in the sun. The burbling, screaming little things constantly running between his legs had not improved his mood, nor the fact that the murlocs where weak enough for him to be almost able to stare them to death.

The last hours he had taken a liking to herding the creatures together in a cluster before jumping up and down, roaring pleased whenever there was a loud "splat", but even that lost its appeal after a while in the hot afternoon sun.

"No breaking them fins!" Kor'alli warned from under the tree.

Trakkor turned his head insulted and put one large, clawed foot down on the nearest murloc, squeezing it into a puddle of gory mess.

They had spent two days on the shore, fishing and killing murlocs, and what could have been a nice week away at the seaside was starting to annoy both hunter and pet.

Now Kor'alli had given up for the day. He was sick and tired of all these gurgling little pests and his usually impeccable mood was rapidly decreasing. Hillsbrad was sizzling under the summer sun, heat rising in visible waves from the ground.

Beneath the tree there was shade to calm his overheated body and soon he was lighting his pipe while watching the raptor squash the last remaining murlocs on the beach. He had put away his heavy armour, thinking that whatever would like to attack him would either way meet its end at the point of his spear. The sweet chill of a breeze whistled over his bare skin, making him sigh in relief.

After his nerves had been calmed by the sweet tobacco he shouted for his pet, but Trakkor, being to angry to answer to the call, turned his head as if to indicate he was not listening. Kor'alli shrugged and walked out into the cool, clear water, eyes closed and quietly enjoying the touch of the waves against his body.

"No murloc," he grinned, knowing that the little buggers always ruined his swims, not having the sense to stay away from someone who could kill them with one hand behind his back. Smiling happily to himself Kor'alli set off towards the horizon, massive arms and legs pushing at the water and driving him through it.

After swimming for almost an hour he turned back, knowing his raptor probably had forgotten to be annoyed by now and would be waiting for him to return.

He was almost at the beach when he spotted something in the water by the cliffs to his right. Swimming over to it he realized it was a body, small and slim, floating in the waves amongst the rocks.

Pulling the fair elf over to him he discovered it was female, and put his ear against her chest. The quiet echoes of a heart beating were barely audible even to his sharp hearing, but there was no breath in the girl.

"Come, elfsie," he said, hanging the lifeless body over his shoulder and wading to land.

The second he reached the beach, Trakkor came running. The raptor sniffed at the elf and danced excitedly from one foot to the other.

"No food," Kor'alli said firmly, pushing the large snout out of the way.

He scratched his head a while before turning the unconscious girl upside down and shaking her a bit. The second time she threw up a lot of water. Putting her down again, Kor'alli knelt beside her, still finding no breath in the small body.

As he leant down Trakkor put his large head in the way and grunted.

"No food!" the hunter exclaimed, knocking the raptor over the nose with his fist. "An yo breath stink! I fix!"

He knew how the theory of breathing air into people worked, but theory and practice was, as often, two very different things.

First he had to conquer the problem of his long tusks being in the way, and ended up with lifting the elf's head up between them, while hoping his first aid trainer would not be near. Since he now was holding her head he could not close her nose with his fingers, and shrugged slightly before putting his wide mouth over the elf's nose and mouth. Against all probability, and Kor'alli's own expectations, it did not take long before the elf again breathed. Since she still was unconscious he took the liberty of removing her soaked clothes and after looking over her body, telling himself it was only for the purpose of searching for wounds, he wrapped her in a blanket.

As night fell he made a fire to keep her warm, ignoring the offended look on Trakkor's face as the raptor realized the fire was not for cooking the elf.

When going through her equipment he had found soul shards, thus recognizing her as a warlock. Even though you never knew when it came to elves, he thought her young. Her hair was a dark, vine red colour, her face pretty, but so were the faces of the rest of her race.

Kor'alli had never judged anyone based on their appearance, but the bloodelves made him nervous in a way he did not like. They were too pretty, too cold and saw themselves above everyone else, a feeling he could not relate to.

He had always seen everyone else just as everyone else, not wanting to divide them in those who were lower and higher in grades, the most he separated different kinds of people were in groups like: "Those who attack me, and those who don't".

Still, a wounded person was a wounded person, and besides, he felt sorry for the small elf; so pale and fragile and vulnerable.

***

She had a nasty fever the next day, and although the troll tried not to care too much about her wellbeing, he still checked her from time to time and made sure she was wrapped in.

Trakkor was still annoyed about not being allowed to eat the female, but had instead gone back to the task of squashing murlocs with renewed energy.

The day oozed past, Kor'alli too hot to do anything much but keep an eye on the little warlock, and by the next morning his care was paying off.

Her fever had gone down and in the cold mist the morning brought in from the sea she opened her eyes.

As her gaze fell upon the troll, who was grinning in his most pleasant way, her eyes went wide and startled. She reminded him of a small animal standing before the predator, knowing it should run, but not being able to.

"Kor'alli not hurt little elfsie," he said, giving her his waterskin.

She drank a little before she again was lost in the unconsciousness of exhaustion.

Kor'alli sighed. He was getting really bored with the beach and had thought it might be interesting to have someone to talk to, at least someone who did not answer in snorts and grunts.

After killing a few murlocs he went back to the camp and crouched down beside the elf. Carefully lifting her head he wiped her forehead with a cold cloth, hoping it would wake her up. As she again opened her eyes, the terror they had conveyed the first time filled them again.

"No fear," Kor'alli told her. "A' took yo from the water and will not hurt yo."

She thanked him then, her voice still scared and shivering.

"I am very grateful." She smiled a little, the smile not reaching her eyes, as it rarely did in her race. "You did not have to save me, and you did. I am grateful."

"Little elfsie look dead in water. Me almost give raptor for food," Kor'alli laughed, still supporting the girl with an arm around her shoulders.

Understanding he was mentioned, Trakkor hurried over to them to sniff at the elf and bump his snout against her just in case it would make her fall over and die.

"Hello big raptor," the girl said while patting his nose affectionately, even though she looked a little worried. "Who's a good boy then?"

Kor'alli snorted with laughter as this obviously won the reptile's heart and Trakkor lay down on the sand in front of the girl.

"What yo name, mon?" he asked friendly.

"I am Talandriel. From the house of Kaelan Suntoucher," she said, having learned to be extremely polite to anyone who was stronger or higher up in the system, just in case.

Kor'alli nodded, having no idea what that meant, and not worrying about it either.

"May I ask you, master troll…" the polite elf started. "I can't help to notice that I have nothing on but my underwear… did you find me like this?"

Kor'alli shook his head and reached behind her to where he had put her now dried clothes.

"Kor'alli check for bleedings," he told her, smiling as a pair of crimson roses appeared in her cheeks.

Handing her the garments he lifted his head quickly, noticing that Trakkor too had felt the other presence. He grabbed the spear at the same moment as a figure ran out of the bushes, sword drawn and armour gleaming.

"Get away from her, troll!" the other elf yelled, stopping suddenly when she noticed the raptor, who had gotten to his feet and raged over her, roaring.

With the keenness only a paladin could have mustered faced with Trakkor, the elf lifted her sword, ready to hit whatever part of the reptile was available. Before she could even swing at him, Talandriel stopped the fight by shouting:

"Silvanya! Don't!"

Confused, the paladin turned to look at her and the next moment she was being pinned to the ground by a very large, clawed foot. Kor'alli, who on instinct had positioned himself in front of Talandriel to protect her, looked questioning at the paladin.

"Who yo be, mon? There seem to be plenty elfsies today."

It was Talandriel who answered.

"She's my friend. Please don't hurt her!"

Kor'alli ordered Trakkor away from the struggling elf and grinned as she stood up, again pointing the sword at him, but the tip of it was shaking.

"I told you to get away, troll!"

With a shrug Kor'alli moved out of the way. When he was far enough away Silvanya threw herself down beside the other girl and pulled her into a possessive embrace.

"Has he hurt you?" she asked anxiously. "I'll spill his guts if he has even touched you!"

Kor'alli sat down on Trakkor, who had found himself a comfortable sleeping position now that it was obvious he could not eat either of them. The troll lit his pipe while listening to the elfgirls talking. Talandriel explained how she had been washed ashore and that he had done nothing but check her for wounds and take care of her.

"Me think them sistas," Kor'alli told Trakkor, not bothering to be too interested in their conversation. "Them hug like sistas."

As he said this there was a snigger from the raptor, and looking back at the girls he realized he would have to admit to being wrong. Their lips were clasped hard together, slim hands holding the other one close.

Almost loosing his pipe, Kor'alli gaped at the sight, finding it just as stimulating as surprising.

"Okey," he admitted. "Maybe not sistas."

***

The three of them rested in the shadow the rest of the day. The paladin did not let her guard down and kept her sword within reach all the time, making it obvious that she did not trust Kor'alli at all. Talandriel had summoned her voidwalker, who on her command had helped Trakkor hunt murlocs, to the raptor's joy.

Kor'alli was enjoying the company, although they did not speak much directly at him, and had found his tobacco and a comfortable position in the shade. When he got hungry he left them, taking his spear and wading into the silvery ocean to stab some fish.

Returning to the camp he found that the elves had prepared a fire. Talandriel smiled as he gave her the fish, and seemed genuinely pleased to see him return, but her lover showed nothing but contempt.

"Smells wet troll," she commented, wriggling her nose.

She had, against her will, allowed Talandriel to remove some of her armour in the heat, and was wearing plain red trousers and a blouse.

"Silvanya!" Talandriel complained. "Kor'alli has been very nice to us, and there is no reason to be nasty to him."

The paladin eyeballed the troll, making it very clear that she could think of hundreds of reasons to be nasty to him.

After the meal they sat in silence, watching the sky grow dark and enjoying the chill of evening. From time to time roars of glee from Trakkor or the echoing voice of Zhar-gron would float up to them from a little distance down the beach.

"I think they have become friends," Talandriel laughed as the voidwalker and raptor passed the camp, rushing side by side after a small, rather intimidated flock of murlocs.

Kor'alli laughed too. He felt happy; there was food in his stomach, a pleasant weather and two beautiful creatures to look at.

Every time his eyes went to the girls they met Silvanya's gaze, telling him that she was keeping an eye on him. Still, she did not comment on, or seem to mind him looking at them whenever they kissed, although Talandriel blushed when she noticed.

The troll was finding immense enjoyment in just watching their delicate hands touching and caressing, the way their lips and tongues moved together. He had not bothered to dress after fishing and was covered by only a loincloth and the strings of beads and feathers that he never took off. His flamecoloured mohawk had fallen down when getting wet and was on it's way up again, thus framing his face in a mane of shades of red.

He had smoked the last of his tobacco and had put his head back, looking at the stars that were slowly appearing through the branches, when a though hit him.

"Have yo ladies eva tasted the black stick?" he asked, grinning a little.

"That better not be some kind of nasty troll remark!" Silvanya's voice immediately replied.

"What's that?" Talandriel asked excitedly, proving again to be the most naive and innocent little creature Kor'alli had ever met.

He dug out two pieces of the black herb-root from his things and gave Talandriel one of them. The elf sniffed at it before licking it carefully.

"Mmm," she smiled. "It tastes sweet, and a little bitter."

"Not eat much," Kor'alli warned. "But is good for you. Herb medicine. I learn from doctor in tribe."

"Yes, by all means!" Silvanya exclaimed as her lover took a good bite of the root. "Let us eat some weird root the troll gave us, because his witch doctor says it's healthy!"

Kor'alli sniggered to himself, shrugging off the angry look he got from the paladin, and took a piece of the root in his mouth, chewing slowly.

By the time they managed to convince Silvanya to eat a little too, both troll and warlock had begun to feel the effect; their smiles grew wider, their laughter louder.

Talandriel giggled, almost hysterically, as the raptor and voidwalker passed them for the second time, this time herding crabs. Then she turned to the other elf and Kor'alli could not hear a word of the whispered conversation even though he strained his ears. In the end Silvanya looked shocked at her friend.

"You are not serious!"

Another whisper.

"But he _has_ bathed," he heard Talandriel laugh, and this caught his attention.

"A' can bathe some more," he volunteered.

Before the elves could answer he was on his feet, staggering slightly from what he knew was just a bit to much of the root.

As he reached the point where the water touched his stomach there was a high-pitched giggle from behind and Talandriel came running out after him. She stumbled and would have gone under if he had not grabbed her and pulled her upright again.

"Thank you, my blue friend," she smiled, still giggling.

Silvanya also came into the water, but only to try to get her lover back on land.

"No," Talandriel complained. "I like bathing."

She wriggled out of her blouse and threw it to the beach. Kor'alli grinned and crouched down so his head was barely on the surface.

"Shark!" Talandriel squeaked, pointing at his mohawk. "Save me, Silvanya! There's a shark."

Even the serious paladin had to give in to laughter by the sight of the half-naked girl and the flamered shark fin. Besides, the root was starting to make its influence on her usually so cool mind.

"For the sunwell!" she yelled, diving forward to attack the shark.

Kor'alli caught her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. When Talandriel tried to save the paladin, too weak from laughing to accomplish anything, he threw her over the other shoulder and waded to the shore.

Up at the camp he sat down, keeping both girls in his arms.

"We though," Talandriel explained, blushing. "That is, I though I ought to thank you properly, and Silvanya isn't quite agreeing. She said we could give you something shiny to look at and you would be happy."

"A'd like something pretty to look at," the troll purred, fondling the warlock's red hair.

That rumble in his throat had a funny effect on the girls, their eyes going big. Experimentally, Kor'alli growled low, watching them closely.

Their eyes were locked to each other, and he could feel the electricity between them. Surprisingly, Silvanya was the one who put her hand on his chest muscles, digging into rough skin with her long, painted nails.

"Ah," he growled, watching as Talandriel leaned forward to kiss the other elf. "That's just what A' was thinking of…"

He trailed of as the girl lost themselves in a heated kiss, tongues sliding against each other. They enjoyed the kiss a long time before turning to the troll. He lay back on the sand, lazily delighting in the feel of two pairs of small hands on his body, two mouths moving over his skin.

***

***

A sound in the darkness woke Kor'alli, but he stayed completely still, keeping his eyes closed.

"But I feel bad just leaving him like this," Talandriel's voice whispered. "He's been so nice and we did have fun…"

"He won't mind," Silvanya hissed back. "What do you want to do? Keep him as a pet?"

"Well," the smaller elf said, he could hear the sulking in her voice. "I don't think we should just leave without a word. Couldn't we leave him a message? Or stay until he wakes up?"

Silvanya sighed, obviously irritated.

"He'll understand we're gone. And a message would do no good, because I bet he can't read."

"Then I'll leave something he won't have to read," Talandriel told her lover firmly.

After some rustling of cloth and some nasty remarks from Silvanya, Kor'alli could hear their footsteps disappear. He listened until he was certain they were gone before he turned to pick up the red silky handkerchief Talandriel had left with a shiny stone on top of it to keep it from blowing away.

Kor'alli smelled the fabric, knowing he would have to try to keep it smelling like that for some time so it could remind him of a very good night.

"Thank yo, elfsies," he smiled.

Then he turned over to sleep again, only to be awoken for the second time as Trakkor came to complain about his new friend going away.

***

Yes, it's silly. But I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
